disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreaming Up! Parade (Disneyland Montréal version)
Dreaming Up!, at Disneyland Montreal. is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June 18, 2060 as part of the Happiest Celebration!, celebrating the 35th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. which ran until early 2018, at which point it was replaced by Dreamin Up!. Parade Unit Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere (Mickey and Pluto) *Opening: Leading the “Dreaming Up!” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by winged horses. As the host of the parade, Mickey Mouse guides Guests into the world of dreams. Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile (Goofy) *Goofy's Magical Broom: Goofy rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland'':Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, the Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass. *''Pinocchio'': Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant Windmill, and the second has Geppetto riding a Giant Elephant. Wonder Dreams – Dreams that make us Wonderful (Tin Soldier and Ballerina) *Tin Soldier and Ballerina's Magical Broom: Tin Soldier and Ballerina rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a Snow. *''Frozen'': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Anna and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Anna himself at the front of a giant Kristoff's Sled, and the second has Elsa the Snow Queen and Olaf riding a Giant Elsa's Ice Palace. *''The Fox and the Hounds'': Based on the 1981 animated film. Tod plucks an oversized violin with her brother Copper by her side, while Chief features on the back. A Banjo is the major feature of this float. Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Minnie) *Minnie's Magical Broom: Minnie Mouse, like with Goofy rides a small broom float adorned with ribbons. This time a Crown appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. Dreams of Enchantment (Chip and Dale) *Chip and Dale's Magical Broom: Chip and Dale ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a shell. *''The Little Mermaid'': Based on the 1989 animated film. 3 Giant water make up this Sea, which King Triton, Sebastian and Flounder host for Ariel. *''Toy Story'': Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Woody and Buzz Lightyear ride a giant Slinky Dog containing a huge jar of Troikas, as a Little Green Men looks ahead of them. Jessie and 2 performers ride small springy toy floats behind them. Dreams of Music (Bumble Boogie) *Bumble Boogie's Magical Broom: Bumble Boogie ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a Music. *''The Aristocats :Based on the 1970 animated film. 1 Giant Music make up this Jazz, which Piano host for Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. *''The Princess and the Frog: Based on the 2009 animated film. Tiana and Louis the trumpet-playing alligator ride aboard a larger Mardi Gras-inspired boat. Dreams Take Flight (Donald and Daisy) *Donald and Daisy's Magical Broom: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck ride the last broom float, which has a cap on top. *''Big Hero 6'': Based on the 2014 animated film. Baymax makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Hiro Hamada on his back over a large bridge. *Mary Poppins / Peter Pan: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over houses near Big Ben, and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. Show facts *'Songs featured:' **'DREAMS CAN TAKE US ANYWHERE:' ***"Brazzle Dazzle Day" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "A Whole New World" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "March of the Cards" **'PINOCCHIO:' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'FROZEN:' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let it Go" **'THE FOX AND THE HOUNDS:' ***''"Best of Friends"'' / "Appreciate the Lady" / "Goodbye May Seem Forever" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID:' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea" **'TOY STORY:' ***''""You've Got a Friend in Me""'' **'THE ARISTOCATS:' ***''"Scales and Arpeggios"'' / "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" **'THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG:' ***''"Gonna Take You There"'' / "Dig a Little Deeper" **'BIG HERO 6:' ***''"First Flight"'' **'MARY POPPINS / PETER PAN FINALE:' ***''"You can Fly"'' / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Frozen Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Toy Story Category:The Aristocats Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan